


A Look Can Change Your Life

by PiperBlue



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV), Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperBlue/pseuds/PiperBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie finds herself in a new time, with a man she can't really communicate with... until one day a look tells her more than any words ever could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look Can Change Your Life

Communication between them was difficult at best. They don’t speak the same language, but they try to find a way, and the look he bestows upon her now, one of pure desirous lust, tells her all she needs to know.

She has noticed the stolen glances and lingering looks he tends to give, when he thinks he’s outside the reach of her concentration, while she practices the magic she hopes will take her back to her own time, her friends, her home.

But this one, this one is new. No one as ever looked at her the way he is right now. His eyes caress her form, and her body begins to burn like she’s being raked over hot coals. 

She is shocked by this new forwardness, but she is undeniably attracted to him…  
   
Her heart was forever lost to her when his self assured air slipped, with the gentle biting of his lip. The vulnerability, as if he wasn’t totally sure how his overture would be received, won her heart.  
   
This rough man, this Ragnar, so unlike any man she’d ever met, without words has laid claim to her, body and soul, with just one searing look. In this moment, Bonnie knows that even if she does make it back, home will never have quite the same meaning.


End file.
